


Just One More Hour

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 3am is not a time to be doing anything except sleeping, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, hoshi why, i know 0 about pokemn go btw, i say as someone who is up at 3am all the time, jihoon just wants to sleep, pokemon go isn't relevant anymore but it was when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Jihoon doesn’t want to be up at 3am, let alone hunting Pokemon at 3am, but Soonyoung drags him along anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for a request on my tumblr months ago when pokemon go was relevant 
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/147978339055/

Three in the morning was very much not the time of the morning to be at a local park. Nor was it the time to be up at all, in Jihoon’s personal opinion. But there he was. Because one of his best friends- Soonyoung- was really into Pokemon Go and had to catch something at _three in the freaking morning._

He sighs, looking over at said friend who’s spinning in circles while looking at his phone.

Jihoon knew about Pokemon- who doesn’t- but the whole concept of Pokemon Go was still lost on him. It didn’t help any that it was three in the morning and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he was a good friend and he wasn’t about to let Soonyoung go anywhere by himself at 3am. That was dangerous and just generally a really bad idea. Even if the closest anyone was to murdering Soonyoung might just be Jihoon himself. 3am was a time for sleep and Jihoon _loves_ sleep.

“Haven’t you found it yet?”

“I swear it was this way!” Soonyoung takes a step forward, stops, and spins back around. “Ah! No, this way?”

“Oh my god.” Jihoon groans, yawns and looks over Soonyoung’s shoulder. “It’s three in the morning and if you don’t find that Pokemon soon I’m going home.”

“Don’t leave me by myself at night! I could be mugged!”

“Then go home!”

“Not until I find this squritle!”

“I hate you. Legitimately.”

“No you don’t.” Soonyoung laughs, spins 90 degrees and makes a small _‘aha’_ sound. “This way!”

“I sure hope so.”

As it turns out, Soonyoung wasn’t the only one on the hunt for virtual pray- or, pets rather- because they find a crowd of people. Some they even recognize. It doesn’t make Jihoon any more happy to be out and about. If anything he’s even _less_ happy. 

All he wants is sleep.

“Hey!” Seokmin- who Jihoon works with- calls out to them. “Soonyoung you looking for the squirtle? It’s over there.”

“Thanks!” Soonyoung starts in the direction Seokmin points and makes a noise that says he found it. Jihoon follows along, nodding to Seokmin, and yawns again. At least Soonyoung had found the Pokemon, but Jihoon had a feeling this wasn’t going to be the end of it. That would be just his luck.

“Did you catch it?”

“Yep,” Soonyoung grins at Jihoon. “But there’s also-”

“Good luck with that. I’m going home.”

“Huh?” Soonyoung looks startled. Jihoon shrugs, motioning to all the people around them.

“You’re friends with some of them, I’m sure they’ll be better company than I am right now. And I’m _tired_. It’s three in the morning, Soonyoung.”

“But…” Soonyoung looks down at his phone, then up at the small crowd of people, then to Jihoon, and then back to his phone. “Okay. Let’s go home.”

“What?”

“It’s really late, let’s go home.” Soonyoung repeats.

“You just said there was something else-”

“Don’t need it. Let’s go, I’m tired too.”

“…One more hour.”

“What?”

“We can keep doing this for one more hour.” Jihoon sighs. Soonyoung’s face lights up and Jihoon smiles in return.

“Okay! I promise it wont even take that long!”

Jihoon yawns again and Soonyoung is back to turning in circles. At some point someone shouts about finding a Pokemon and everyone jumps to it with a start. But Jihoon is a good friend, so he stays even though exhaustion is long since taken over him. Soonyoung grins in triumph at another catch and when they head home Jihoon can’t help but smile as Soonyoung talks about it.

“Thanks, by the way.”

“This is the only time. No more 3am Pokemon adventures.”

“…So can we have 3 _pm_ Pokemon adventures?”

“…Maybe.”


End file.
